Cussing, the Truth and Milkshakes lead to friends?
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: My OC comes to Camp Rock and she isn't so sweet towards the pop group? What happen? Yes I suck at summaries but read please. T for later language


I set down the duffel bag full to the brim with the things I would need this summer. Next went the backpack that had my laptop, IPod, and any other electronic devices I'd decided to bring. Then I set down my guitar case.

Looking around the cabin, I took in the open atmosphere and smiled. I'd been here all of five minutes and I already loved it.

Reaching into the backpack, I pulled out the few decorations I'd brought with me.

The picture of me my sister had sketched, the collage of posters I'd made for my many favorite bands, and a few family photos.

I unpacked my clothes, placing them in the dresser beside my bed.

I was making my bed when I heard somebody walk in behind me. I turned around and saw a girl about my age with curly brown hair and bright hazel eyes.

"Hey. You must be the girl who's taking Tess's place. Welcome to camp." She said, looking me up and down.

I wasn't sure about the way she said "taking Tess's place" but I didn't think she meant to be rude. She was probably just stating the obvious.

I heard her clear her throat and I realized I'd gotten lost in my thoughts and hadn't responded to her greeting.

"Hey, I'm Katlyn." I smiled.

"No way. Dude, my names Caitlyn." She said, smirking at me.

"Cool!" I replied, still smiling.

"Come on! Since you have the same name as me, I get the right to introduce you to everyone." She said turning to walk out the door.

The smile fell from my face and was replaced with an icy look as I called out,

"What makes you think I want you to introduce me to anybody?"

She whirled around, a retort on her lips, but it fell away when I couldn't hold my smirk in any longer. Doubling over, I held my stomach as I laughed at her expression.

"Ya, we're gunna be good friends." She muttered before grabbing my arm and dragging me from the cabin still laughing my ass off.

We came across a group of girls and Caitlyn pulled me to a stop.

"Mitchie, Peggy, this is Katlyn. She's new this year." She introduced.

"That's so cool! Yall have the same name!" Peggy chirped her smile bright and infectious.

"Miss Caitlyn here has claimed the job of introducing me to everyone so she can show me off." I replied, smirking at Caitlyn's scowl.

"Won't it get confusing, though. Yall having the same name." Mitchie said, looking between the two of us.

"No worries, most of my friends call me Kat or Kitty. Yall can to if you need." I suggested.

"Aww! Kat, that's so cute!" Peggy said, clasping her hands.

"You don't mind annoying nicknames? They drive me nuts." Caitlyn asked, exasperated at the thought.

"No, I mind, but I've learned that the more you fight it the harder people try. I got tired of hitting people upside the head, so I just excepted it. Though there are some people who still can't call me by those names." I replied, widening my hazel eyes for emphasis.

She nodded as if she understood, and by her attitude, I was pretty sure she did.

"Hey, Mitchie, have you seen Shane yet?" Peggy asked, turning to look at Mitchie with a questioning look.

"No, but him and his brothers are staying in the cabin next to ours. Let's go." She grabbed Peggy and Caitlyn's hands who in turn grabbed mine.

"Wait!" I piped, holding my ground and causing them to turn and look at me, bewildered by my actions.

"For starters, Shane? As in Shane Grey from Connect 3?" I asked, looking at them.

"Yup, him and his brothers are campers and counselors like us this year. Why? Please tell me you're not some crazed fan!" I knew what she meant. If I was a crazed fan that was where our similarities ended and possibly an awesome friendship.

"No, I'm definitely not a crazed fan. As a matter of fact, I can't stand any of them."

Peggy and Mitchie gasped.

"Why not?" Caitlyn persisted ignoring the flabbergasted girls.

"They came to my home town one time to help out by judging the town talent show. When we got up to the table to let my sister get an autograph, she told Shane how amazing she thought he was. His response to an eight year olds compliment was, and I quote, "Of course you do. Just like every other bratty little girl." She ran out of the room crying. That's why I don't like Shane."

"Okay, so you don't like Shane. What about the other two?" she asked.

"I waitressed at my home town. They came into the dinner and were the most rude costumers I've ever had. They left no tip, and they completely trashed their table. Jason complained about how it was a crime against animals to cook them up and nearly got my uncle's dinner closed down. Nate turned my best friend down and laughed at her when she started crying." I could feel myself getting angry at just the thought of how rude they'd been.

"They probably hate me to though." I smirked evilly.

"Why?" asked Mitchie, looking appalled by my tale.

"I cussed out Shane when he made my sister cry, I told Jason exactly what they did to the animals at the slaughter house, and when Nate made my best friend cry I dumped two milkshakes on his head." I smiled, looking like the epitome of innocence.

"Great. Now if I want to hang out with Shane, I can't hang out with you." Mitchie said, looking put out.

"Are you kidding? Come on! We gotta go to that cabin! I want to know exactly how this plays out!" Caitlyn looked ecstatic at the idea of me hashing it out with the brothers.

"Caitlyn, no." Mitchie said, trying to look stern.

"Mitchie, you want to know as bad as I do what the brothers would do." Caitlyn smirked as Mitchie tried to hide it.

"Fine, but if they start swinging I'm telling Brown it was your idea." She hissed before taking off down the path.

'This oughta be good.' I smirked. Oh how I loved disturbing the peace.


End file.
